


Harry Potter and the cliche harem

by MrToddWilkins



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Barty Crouch Sr Bashing, Barty Crouch Sr is kinda his own warning, F/M, Female Blaise Zabini, Good Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter was raised by the Abbotts, Harry has tons of titles, Harry is Lord Potter, Imperiused Barty Crouch Jr, Innocent Barty Crouch Jr, KusanoSaku inspired pregnancy plot planned, Sirius is Lord Black, Somewhat Powerful Harry Potter, as in his own father deliberately Imperiused him for his own ends, but don’t worry Flitwick takes him down like it’s nothing, insane troll logic, or at least well-meaning Albus Dumbledore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:01:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18399932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrToddWilkins/pseuds/MrToddWilkins
Summary: Some background.The first task was in mid-November,and it was to retrieve golden eggs from the lake bottom. Jaime won.When the Yule Ball was held,Harry went with Hermione,Fleur with Oliver Wood,and Jaime with Tamsin Applebee.The second task,in late January,involved aerial combat. This one was won by Fleur.The third task,in late May,involved an earth maze. This was won by all three champions.





	1. Premise

Voldemort never had the time or the inclination to make horcruxes. He died with Quirrell in May 1992.

In June 1992,as the Wizarding World celebrated Voldemort's final death,Amelia Bones led a coup that instated Rufus Scrimgeour as minister of magic. She also had Sirius Black brought before the Wizengamot,as he hadn't had a proper trial. They judged him innocent.

The Triwizard Tournament was held in 1993 and 1994,at Hogwarts, but with Ilvermorny substituting for Durmstrang as that school was undergoing an administrative crisis following the suicide of Headmaster Igor Karkaroff. Fleur Delacour was the Beauxbatons champion,Angelina Johnson was the Hogwarts champion,and Jaime Anders was the Ilvermorny champion. Hogwarts won the championship.

And that is where our story begins.......


	2. The girls

_Male:Harry James Potter_

_DOB:31 July 1980_

_————_

_Female:Hermione Jean Granger_

_DOB:19 September 1979_

_Female:Ginevra Molly Weasley_

_DOB:12 April 1981_

_Female:Luna Arianne Lovegood_

_DOB:14 February 1981_

_Female:Angelina Janae McKinnon_

_DOB:7 April 1975_

_Female:Pansy Marie Parkinson_

_DOB:22 February 1980_

_Female:Reyna Lei Lupin_

_DOB:17 May 1960_

_Female:Lavender Jolietta Brown_

_DOB:24 December 1979_

_Female:Tracey Lynette Davis_

_DOB:14 May 1980_

_Female:Romilda Marie Vane_

_DOB:5 October 1981_

_Female:Demelza Alicent Robins_

_DOB:18 June 1983_

_Female:Hannah Jane Abbott_

_DOB:25 December 1979_

_Female:Susan May Bones_

_DOB:22 May 1980_

_Female:Leanne Josephine Moon_

_DOB:8 June 1980_

_Female:Marietta Anne Edgecombe_

_DOB:10 November 1979_

_Female:Rionach Christine O’Neal_

_DOB:26 April 1980_

_Female:Heidi Dawn MacAvoy_

_DOB:16 May 1977_

_Female:Kayla Lucianne Knowles_

_DOB:12 December 1978_

_Female:Megan Michella Jones_

_DOB:20 July 1980_

_Female:Eloise Claudia Midgen_

_DOB:4 November 1981_

 

_——-_

_Male:Ronald Bilius Weasley_

_DOB:2 March 1980_

_Female:Blaise Lorea Zabini_

_DOB:14 October 1979_

_Female:Saskia Alice Fawcett_

_DOB:3 April 1979_

_————_

_Male:Neville Eden Longbottom_

_DOB:28 July 1980_

_Female:Millicent Maria Bulstrode_

_DOB:5 March 1980_

_Female:Andrea Zoe Goldstein_

_DOB:30 October 1979_

_Female:Parvati Anya Patil_

_DOB:12 January 1980_

_Female:Nymphadora Elise Tonks_

_DOB:14 May 1973_

_———-_

_Sirius Orion Black_

_DOB:3 May 1960_

_Elizabeth Coryanne ‘Lisa’ Turpin_

_DOB:7 June 1980_

_Penelope Georgina Haywood_

_DOB:6 January 1971_

 


	3. When a Crouch attacks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some background.
> 
> The first task was in mid-November,and it was to retrieve golden eggs from the lake bottom. Jaime won.
> 
> When the Yule Ball was held,Harry went with Hermione,Fleur with Oliver Wood,and Jaime with Tamsin Applebee.
> 
> The second task,in late January,involved aerial combat. This one was won by Fleur.
> 
> The third task,in late May,involved an earth maze. This was won by all three champions.

_June 3,1994_

The three champions sat at the High Table with the teachers. Earlier,they had accepted the Triwizard Cup for all three of their schools.

Not too far away from them sat Barty Crouch Senior,who was mumbling. Before Harry could react,he stood.

”This wasn’t supposed to have happened!”

”Of what do you mean,Barty?”, asked Dumbledore.

”My son,who I imperiused,was to put in a slip. This slip would make Potter a champion. Then-“

”You imperiused your son? To do what?”

”Attack Lord and Lady Longbottom!”

”But why?”

”They advocated for repatriation! Just like your traitorous self!”

”Bartimaeus,my boy,surely we could debate this in the Ministry?”

”No! Stupefy! The fire will burn forever!”

”Stupefy!”

Harry and the rest of the student body looked in astonishment at Professor Flitwick. Using another charm,he conjured vines to grow around Crouch. He then released Dumbledore from Crouch’s spell.


	4. The trial of the Crouches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m thinking about changing this fic’s title to ‘Wacky Hogwarts’ and having Harry magically adopt his girls instead of forming a harem. How would y’all react to that?
> 
> Reyna is Remus’ slightly younger sister

_June 6,1994_

When Dumbledore heard the proof of Crouch through his memories,the first thing he did was floo Azkaban prison and request the release of Barty Crouch Jr on his own recognizance. The release was effected and Barty Jr was temporarily detained in his old room in the Slytherin dorms. The second thing he did was to secure Remus Lupin’s teaching services for two more years. 

Dumbledore enlisted Flitwick’s help in converting the Great Hall into a makeshift courtroom. He,Flitwick,Snape,Amelia Bones,and Sandra Edgecombe would conduct the trial from the High Table. Imry Jordan,the Crouch family solicitor,would stand for the Defence. Lord Eon Belby would stand for the Prosecution. Oswell Callaghan was hired as personal defender for Crouch Jr given his status.

After supper on June 6,two days before the Beauxbatons and Ilvermorny students were to leave,Dumbledore convened the trial. 

———

SS:What was your goal in torturing the Longbottoms through your son,Bartimaeus?

BC Sr:They refused to advocate for the genocide of the Death Eaters that I proposed. You would’ve been his next target,and the Malfoys after you.

AD:Eon,are you hearing your client’s claptrap?

EB:To be honest,Albus,I took this for the Galleons. I don’t care what happens to him.

BC Sr:How can you say this? Do you sympathize with them? Must I treat you with an Unforgivable?

AD:Enough! No threats of Unforgivables or any other curse. I,using the power of ex auctoritate iudicis,declare Crouch Sr guilty and Crouch Jr innocent. What sentence do you recommend?

Everyone recommended the Kiss. A dementor floated in,Kissed Crouch Sr,and exited.

 


End file.
